Daisy Dawson
Introduction A freak accident due to the weather, the police said. That freak accident, left Daisy and her sister on their own. Born in Brentwood, TN to a famous country music producer, Daisy grew up in a world of privilege, yet, her mother always made sure they were well grounded. She reveled in the daily life on their ranch. She appreciated the small things in life, riding through the hills on her horse Shadow, swimming in the lake, and catching fireflies at night as a child. Since that fatal night, six short months ago, her father’s Head of Security, Ezekiel “Zeke” Zehring has been staying with them, watching over them and helping them sort things out. Daisy fell in love when she met him a few years ago. It didn’t take long for him to notice her either. Before thery knew it, they were making excuses to be in each others’ way. They were inseparable from that point on. A pilot by trade, Zeke’s job as head of security for Dawson Enterprises was to arrange transportation for her father to and from business meetings, provide security at events and act as his right hand man wherever they went. Zeke had a team of people under him, but usually insisted on flying himself. That is…until that day. Biography Zeke had taken the day off and had arranged for another pilot to fly Daisy's parents to a conference, so that they could spend the day together. She got the call early in the evening. Her parents’ helicopter had gone down in bad visibility in a field outside of Forest Hills. In that instant, her sister, Jenna and Daisy were alone. Summer was almost over now and they knew they needed to make a fresh start. Zeke had a new job in Los Santos, CA opening his own flight business. Daisy could stay on the ranch, but somehow, the rolling hills, horses and fields seemed endlessly empty now without her parents. She needed a fresh start. They all did. She already had a job lined up, running the country music radio station that her father owned in Los Santos. Jenna has already gone ahead and settled in, ready for her new life. She couldn’t get out fast enough. Daisy spent the last two weeks packing and re-packing, trying to fit everything into her two matching suitcases, eventually she managed. The night before their flight, she couldn’t sleep, she just sat on the window ledge staring out at the quiet of the ranch, void of people. Sunrise came soon enough, casting a warm, hazy light over the ranch. At 8 AM, Daisy decided to have a hot shower and relax a bit with a cup of tea. Zeke said they would leave soon. Once dried, she put on a pair of skinny jeans, a white camisole, a dark green sweater and tied her blonde hair up into a high ponytail. Pulling on her cowboy boots, she sat on the bench near her window and glanced out one last time. Saline tears bubbled up in her eyes, threatening to spill down her cheeks, but Zeke knocked on the door. “Hey Daisy, it’s time to go. I’m finished packing the car”, he announced in an expressionless tone. “Yeah, okay. I’ll just be a minute” she muttered, her voice was unsteady. By 3:10 PM, they were boarding American Airlines flight 2847 bound for Los Santos. The flight was seriously under-booked, so they had a full row of seats to themselves. She dozed as they traveled. Finally, after landing and taxiing to the gate, all the passengers disembarked the plane. Zeke and Daisy strolled off the plane and walked slowly with his arm around her to the luggage trolleys. Once all of their suitcases were accounted for, they headed for the front of the airport to find their limo driven by one of the drivers Zeke usually sets up for Daisy's father when he was in California. The driver took the cart from Zeke and started pushing it through the vast parking lot towards the limo. Daisy hopped into the back while Zeke helped him load the trunk. Darkness had completely consumed the sky now from horizon to horizon and Daisy could see the lights of the city twinkling like stars in the distance as they made our way to their new home. Daisy's body was slowly becoming limp with fatigue, trying to hold off the advances for sleep. The house was small and quaint on the corner of a busy street in Mirror Park. The driver started unloading their luggage into the house and Daisy entered the front door with a sigh. She surveyed the house quickly as Zeke finished up with the driver. She made her way to the bedroom, too tired to even change into her pajamas, she kicked off her boots, wiggled out of her skinny jeans and took her sweater off. She turned off the lights and with a muffled thump, she landed right in the middle of the double bed and she wormed her way under the comforter. The day had been a long and stressful both physically and mentally. Daisy could barely make out Zeke’s shadowed outline as he walked into the doorframe and just stood watching Daisy for what seemed like endless minutes. She could hear his faint breathing as he bent down and kissed her forehead and lingered briefly. He tightened the comforter onto around her. “Sleep well baby” he whispered. “I’ll see you in the morning”. He exited, closing the door quietly. Daisy quickly passed into a deep and well deserved sleep. In the morning comes the start of her new life.... Category:Characters Category:Civilian